The MultiUniverse: Battle Against The Realms
by LadyAnime
Summary: I had to do a REWRITE of MultiUniverse: SenshiWar Against the Realms. I added a couple of new senshi. Remember R&R.
1. Info on Senshi

Author's Notes: This is a total REMAKE of MultiUniverse: Senshi War Against the Realm. I had to change it because it wasn't going so good. I made up a couple of new senshi. I hope you enjoy this one better. Im just putting information on the senshi right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the orignal senshi or SailorMoon. If I did there would be alot of changes. Thats just a dream though all I own is the senshi listed below.At least I created them.  
  
  
  
MultiUniverse: Battle Against the Realms  
  
Information  
  
Sailor Cosmic:  
  
Name:Yamejichio Suterura  
  
Age: 17  
  
Element: Universe, light, and darkness  
  
Guardian:Stella (White tiger or White Phoniex in animal form)  
  
Hair: Dark Navy Blue with silver streaks  
  
B-day: May 25th  
  
Items: Galatic Staff, Princess Form: Crystal Alexandres Staff  
  
Color: Gold, DarkBlue, and silver  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Eyes: Midnight blue  
  
Info: Leader of the Galactic Force AKA Galaxy Senshi and Future queen of the LightStar Realm(MultiUniverse AKA The Grand Realm)  
  
SailorNature:  
  
Name: Leena  
  
Age: 15  
  
Element: Plants and Natural Beauty  
  
Hair: Light pink with two long gold bangs on the side  
  
Items: Aphrodite Wand  
  
Colors: Dark Green, DarkRed, and light pink  
  
Height: 5"6  
  
Eyes: Dark red  
  
B-day: August 16th  
  
Info: Protector of the LightStar Realm and princess of her kingdom The Realm of Nature.  
  
SailorX:  
  
Name: Kris  
  
Age: 17  
  
Element: Unknown  
  
Hair: Raven Black  
  
Item: Mystery X sword  
  
Colors: Black and dark purple  
  
Height:6"0  
  
Eyes: stormy grey  
  
B-day: December 3  
  
Info: Her kingdom destoryed as a child(The Realm of Peace) and has haunting nightmares about.  
  
SailorCharon:  
  
Name: Chanese  
  
Age: 16  
  
Element:Music  
  
Hair: Dirty blonde with brown tips  
  
Item: Apollo's Harp  
  
Colors: Yellow, white, and silver  
  
Height:5"7  
  
Eyes:Brown  
  
B-day:February 11  
  
Info: Queen of her Realm, The Realm Of Music, her mother and father passed away when she was 11. She became a senshi at age 14.  
  
SailorDream:  
  
Name: Crystalalia  
  
Age: 18  
  
Element: Dreams, heavens, and light  
  
Hair: Pearl white  
  
Item: Heavans Pendant  
  
Colors: gold and white  
  
Height: 5"8  
  
Eyes:Icy Blue  
  
B-day: July 23  
  
Info:Her kingdom is The Realm of The Heavens .Her evil side is SailorNightMare.  
  
Stella:  
  
She is the guardian of SailorCosmic and guides her through different times, dimemisions, and universes.She is a pearl white bird or tiger.She can transform into a bird(normally a white phoniex) or a white tiger.When she is in human form she has a silky purple dress that has a slit up both sides and has white hair.No matter what she has three white stars on her head that represent the LightStar Realm. So does SailorCosmic except when not in regular form. 


	2. CH1 Friends or Foe

MultiUniverse  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friends or Foes  
  
  
  
"Oh no oh no oh no oh no IM LATE AGAIN!!" Usagi dashed through her door and down the stairs. "BYE MOM!!" "Usagi what about your lunch?" Usagi ran back into and got her lunch. "Thanks Mom!!!" and ran out the door. "Your....welcome?" Usagi looked at her watch to find that class was all most starting. "I CANT BE LATE AGAIN!" She went into hyperspeed and ran down the streets. She reached her classroom just as the bell rang. Mrs. Haruna walked in with a new student with shining navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. "Hello class and Usagi finally on time*laughs from the students* I would like to introduce a new student we are having. She has just returned from New York in America. Her name is Yamejichio Suterura.Suterura tell us about yourself." "Well my name is Suterura like she said. I like to swim and like being on the track team. Also I am 17." said Suterura. " Well thank you Suterura go sit by the blonde with the ponytails." Suterura walked over to Usagi and sat next to her.Usagi happened to notice the locket on her uniform. She didn't want to bring it up so she kept quiet about it. "Hi my name is Tsukino Usagi," Usagi greeted her with a warm smile. "Hello Usagi nice to meet you." she replied.  
  
"Would you like to eat with my friends and me at lunch?"asked Usagi.  
  
"Thank you,but I have to meet my friends at lunch."  
  
Usagi paused for a moment  
  
"You have friends here?"  
  
"Yes. Chanese, Kris, and Leena. I have another, but shes heading to college her name is Crystalia." explained Suterura.  
  
"Did you all come here together?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Im just asking is Kris a boy?" asked Usagi curiously.  
  
"*laughs* no its a girl." laughed Suterura.  
  
" Oh sorry *giggles*"  
  
At lunch Suterura went under a shady tree. Three tall girls sat next to her as Usagi watched behind the tree with Makato and Ami. "So you got a new girl in your class?" asked Makato biting a piece of her cookie. "Yeah her name is Suterura. She says shes has just returned from America." "Yes I have heard, she is pretty smart also," Ami joined the conversation. "She has friends here too?" asked Makato. "Yeah and the strange thing is that they all came together including a girl named Crystalia, but shes going to college.The most strangest thing is that she has a locket that looks like ours sort of but in different shapes and colors." "I notice it too," said Ami. "Do you think that Crystalia girl knows Setsuna?" asked Makato. "I have no clue." "We need to tell everyone else." said Usagi and everyone else agreed.  
  
By the tree Suterura and the others were talking. "I heard the the sailor scouts are here."said Leena combing through her light pink hair. "Yes I know,but why did we come here in the first place?" asked Chanese. "We came here because Sophitia told us to and we have to find who is under all this chaos about these dark stars." explained Suterura folding her arms." So, there are no signs of evil in Japan." said Kris. "Well, Sophitia said so even Crystalia felt forces of evil around here." "But still even if we need to come here the sailorscouts have everything under control." replied Chanese.  
  
"Your right,but they still will need our help."  
  
"Whatever you say Suterura."  
  
After school Suterura was walking down the street to her house. Usagi trying to catch up with her was yelling her name. "Usagi...um...what are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to see where you live in case I want to visit sometime."  
  
"Well sure ok(thinks)*Something is going on with Usagi. I wonder if she knows im a senshi. I hope not*."  
  
When they arrived Usagi's mouth dropped down."Wow your house is like a mansion!You must be rich!" "No after my grandmother passed away she gave me this house."  
  
Usagi looked at her watch. It was getting pretty late. They both said good-bye and went home.  
  
Suterura walked into her house."Where have you been?" asked the white tiger. "Stella get back in your human form." said Suterura. "Fine*tranform in to human* where have you been?" "At school..." "And...."  
  
"Talking with a girl I met at school today."confessed Suterura walking into the kitchen getting a glass of water. "Oh and Crystalia called today and met a girl that knew you her name is Setsuna." Suterura dropped her glass of water and stood there in shock. "Whats wrong?" "Setsuna thats...thats...thats my cousin!" "What is she a senshi too?" asked Stella. "I dont know."  
  
The next day Usagi and the rest of the senshi met at Rei's temple. "Rei do you sense anything about Suterura?" asked Minako. "Theres something strange about her, but shes not a new enemy." said Rei. "I know her," said Setsuna in the back. "You do?" said everyone."  
  
"Shes my..cousin."  
  
"What you never told us you had a cousin Setsuna." said Hotaru.  
  
"I know I kept it a secret for a long time until i thought it didn't matter, but now she goes to Usagi's school and now everything matters."  
  
"Do you know if she is a senshi?" asked Michiru  
  
"No I dont."  
  
"Do you know a friend of hers named Crystalia?" asked Usagi. "As a matter of fact I do." said Setsuna. "Does she live with someone because her house is too big for her to live by herself." "Yes she lives with a girl named Stella."  
  
"We have to find more about her."  
  
Everyone agreed and headed home.  
  
Author: It might have been short. Please if you would R&R. Thanks. 


End file.
